Windhelm (Skyrim)
Windhelm was once the capital of the First Empire. The Palace of Kings, one of the few remaining First Empire buildings and former home to the Ysgramor dynasty, dominates the center of the city. It was sacked during the War of Succession, and again by the Akaviri army of Ada'Soom Dir-Kamal. During the Oblivion Crisis, Windhelm was the only sizable city in the otherwise determinedly rural Hold of Eastmarch, and served as a base for Imperial troops guarding the Dunmeth Pass into Morrowind. The house of Hjerim can be purchased in Windhelm for 12,000 , provided some conditions are met. Civil War During the events of The Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim, Windhelm is governed by Ulfric Stormcloak, the leader of the Stormcloak rebellion against the Empire. Ulfric believes that his people, the Nords, should be independent, and thus wishes that Skyrim be free to rule its own destiny. Segregation After the eruption of Red Mountain, many Dunmer fled to Windhelm. Because of hightened suspicion generated by the ongoing Civil War, the strongly nationalistic Nords of Windhelm ridiculed the Dunmer, forcing them to live sequestered from the other citizens in what came to be known as the "Gray Quarter," in reference to the Dunmer skin color. Argonians, too, are segregated from the predominantly Nord population and are forced to live at the Argonian Assemblage at the city docks. After the mass exodus of Dunmer and Argonian peoples to the city of Windhelm, the citizens became suspicious, worrying that the immigrants would influence or otherwise dilute their culture. Largely, this extreme behavior was inspired by the political confrontation between the Empire of Tamriel and the rulers of Skyrim - which amplified this suspicion of outside influence - rather than blatant racism. Notable people *Adonato Leotelli *Idesa Sadri *Rolff Stone-Fist *Shahvee *Silda the Unseen *Suvaris Atheron *Jarl Ulfric Stormcloak *Wuunferth the Unliving Shops and services Windhelm also has an open-market found in the Stone Quarter, right in front of The White Phial. At the market two General Goods shops can be found, run by Niranye and Aval Atheron and a Food shop, run by Hillevi Cruel-Sea. An Arcane Enchanter is also found behind Niranye's stall. *Candlehearth Hall (Inn) **Proprietor: Elda Early-Dawn - Food Vendor/Innkeeper **Services: Cooking Place *Sadri's Used Wares (General Goods) **Proprietor: Revyn Sadri *The White Phial (Alchemist) **Proprietor: Nurelion *Blacksmith **Proprietor: Oengul War-Anvil **Services: Forge, Smelter, Grindstone, Tanning Rack, Workbench *New Gnisis Corner Club (Inn) **Proprietor: Ambarys Rendar - Food Vendor/Innkeeper **Services: Cooking Place Points of interest *Argonian Assemblage *Palace of the Kings *Calixto's House of Curiosities *Windhelm Stables *Hall of the Dead *Temple of Talos *The White Phial *New Gnisis Corner Club *Sadri's Used Wares *Hjerim *Candlehearth Hall *Atheron Residence Related Quests: *Blood on the Ice *Innocence Lost *Repairing the Phial *Harsh Master *Find the Thalmor Assassin *The White Phial (side quest) *Rise in the East (side quest) Gallery Windhelm.jpg|Windhelm Concept Art Windhelm Street.jpg|Windhelm Street Windhelmimage.jpg TESV 2011-12-04 00-17-41-88.png|Bridge to Windhelm Achievements Appearances *''The Elder Scrolls: Arena'' *''The Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim'' References Category:Skyrim: Locations Category:Skyrim: Cities Category:Locations Category:Cities Category:Skyrim: Eastmarch Hold Locations Category:Skyrim